Organic Chemistry
Química Orgânica Estrutura Molecular: A Fórmula Estrutural representa a molécula no papel. Existem diversas fórmulas. A Estrutura de Pontos de Lewis é a fórmula mais simples. Para desenhá-la, Siga três regras: 1º Ache o número total de elétrons de valência de todos os átomos 2º Use um par de elétrons para formar uma''' ligação entre cada átomo 3º Arranje os elétrons restantes para satisfazer as regra do octeto''' e a regra do dueto Carga Formal é o número de elétrons nos atomos isolados menos o numero de eletrons compartilhados. Se houver algum elétron sobrando de ligações que poderiam ser feitas, a Carga Formal resultante será -1. A carga formal real considera diferenca de eletronegatividade '''entre todos os atomos da molecula. Outras Estruturas Existem outras esruturas possíveis: Índice de Deficiência de Hidrogênio Grupos Funcionais Nomenclatura Ligação LIgação sigma e Ligação pi Hibridização Deslocalização de Elétrons Momento Dipolar Estereoquímica Isomeria Quiralidade Configuração Absoluta Configuração Relativa Rotação Observada Estereoisomeros. São isômeros espaciais. Enantiômeros São estereoisômeros que são imagens especulares um do outro: an ant in a mirror Diasteroisômeros Não são imagens especulares um dos outros. Incluem 1) Compostos Meso 2) Isomeria Cis Trans e 3) isômeros Opticos Não Enantioméricos. Diferencie: D L d l + - E Z HIdrocarbonetos =Summary of the Properties and Uses of Hydrocarbons= |- | Trends Álcoois Substituições '''SN2: Substituição nucleofílica bimolecular De uma forma geral, quando um nucleófilo encontra um haleto de alquila ele pode fazer duas coisas: atacar o carbono diretamente e deslocar o íon haleto, ou atuar como uma base, induzindo a de-hidro-halogenação do haleto de alquila e produzir um alceno. O último caso, refere-se à eliminação bimolecular (E2). O primeiro, à substituição nucleofílica bimolecular - SN2. Mas a pergunta é: por quê cargas d'água iria um nucleófilo atacar um carbono?! A resposta está no simples fato de que cargas opostas se atraem. Um nucleófilo é uma espécie química que é atraída por cargas positivas - algumas vezes, chega a possuir, de fato, carga negativa. Como o grupo de saída ligado ao carbono que irá sofrer o ataque do nucleófilo invariavelmente saca elétrons do carbono, deixa-o com uma carga parcialmente positiva - um forte candidato para a substituição nucleofílica. O ataque do nucleófilo sempre é ao longo do eixo de ligação C-X - o caminho de menos energia para a reação. Uma das principais características da SN2 é que o processo provoca uma inversão da configuração do átomo de carbono'''ligado ao grupo de saída (inversão de Walden). Se o reagente de partida for um composto quiral e na forma pura, o produto também será quiral, mas com a configuração oposta. Por exemplo: a reação entre o íon acetato e o (S)-2-bromo-1-fenilpropano produz o composto ®-2-acetato-1-fenil-propano. A inversão da estereoquímica em átomos de carbonos assimétricos durante uma reação SN2 é um forte indício de que a reação passa por um '''mecanismo concertado, envolvendo a formação de um estado de transição onde o átomo de carbono faz "5 ligações"! Na verdade, existe a formação de duas ligações parciais (Nu-C e C-X). Outro detalhe importante nesta reação é que não se observa a formação de um intermediário iônico. Como consequência, nos casos onde, via SN1, o haleto de alquila formasse um carbocátion primário - altamente instável - as reações parecem optar pelo mecanismo SN2. Em solventes menos polares, também, onde o carbocátion do SN1 é pouco estável, a reação ocorre preferencialmente via SN2. |} SN1: Substituição nucleofílica unimolecular Os produtos de uma reação SN1 são similares aos da reação SN2, mas o mecanismo é completamente diferente. Nesta reação, não ocorre inversão do configuração do carbono eletrófilo, e pode acontecer rearranjos do carbocátion: neste mecanismo, há a formação de um intermediário iônico. Embora a velocidade da reação dependa da concentração do substrato, a alteração da concentração do nucleófilo não tem qualquer efeito na velocidade da reação. Isto significa que a etapa limitante não envolve a participação do nucleófilo. Neste mecanimo, a velocidade segue a seguinte lei:v=k.substrato. Como o nucleófilo não participa da etapa limitante da velocidade, a nucleofilicidade do nucleófilo não tem efeito sobre a reação: isto significa que nucleófilos pobres, como água e álcools, podem reagir via SN1. Esta reação envolve a formação de um carbocátion na etapa determinante da velocidade. Neste caso, podem ocorrer ' rearranjos na estrutura do carbocátion' - como a migração de um grupo metila ou de um próton ligados aos carbonos adjacentes - no sentido da formação do carbocátion mais estável. Por isso, a estrutura do produto nem sempre se assemelha a do substrato de partida. E1: Eliminação de primeira ordem A reação de eliminação que ocorre pelo mecanismo E1 passa por uma etapa inicial com a formação de um carbocátion. Esta é a etapa lenta, que envolve o desprendimento do grupo de saída. A etapa seguinte é o ataque do nucleófilo - mas não sobre o carbono e sim sobre um átomo de hidrogênio (próton) ligado ao carbono adjacente. O resultado é a produção de dois carbonos sp2, ou seja, a formação de uma ligação dupla. A velocidade da reação depende somente da etapa lenta - não é influenciada pela concentração do nucleófilo. A lei da velocidade, então, é v=k.substrato. O solvente ideal para uma reação acontecer via SN1 é um que estabilize o ânion liberado e também o carbocátion formado. O substrato deve ser um carbono altamente substituido: carbonos primários e haletos de metila não reagem via E1. O substrato deve ter um bom grupo de saída, como haletos ou tosilato. A natureza do base não é muito importante, pois esta não participa da etapa lenta. Como a reação ocorre via formação de um carbocátion, podem ocorrer rearranjos, assim como no caso das reações SN1, no sentido da formação do carbocátion mais estável. E2: Eliminação de segunda ordem O termo E2 significa "Eliminação Bimolecular", ou "Eliminação de segunda ordem". . Como em qualquer reação de eliminação, o produto tem um grau a mais de insaturação que o substrato de partida. A de-hidro-halogenação de um haleto de alquila, por exemplo, produz um alceno. Em contraste às reações E1, as reações E2 são promovidas por uma base forte: a base é vital para a reação, e está diretamente envolvida na etapa determinante da velocidade. Como a reação é bimolecular, envolve uma cinética de segunda ordem, isto é, duas moléculas precisam colidir para que a reação ocorra. A lei da velocidade para uma reação via E2 é v=k.substrato.base. Como mostra o mecanismo, os átomos H e X precisam estar em carbonos adjacentes, e o ataque da base sempre é antiperiplanar. A polaridade do solvente não é muito importante. Tal como na reação E1, o substrato deve ser altamente substituído. Como E2 não passa pela formação de intermediário iônico (carbocátion), não ocorrem rearranjos na estrutura do substrato. Este deve possuir um bom grupo de saída. Esta reação provoca o surgimento de uma estereoquímica preferencial: se os grupos R ligados ao carbono que possui o grupo X forem diferentes, assim como os grupos R ligados ao carbono que irá perder o hidrogênio, existe apenas uma orientação possível na qual o hidrogênio e o grupo X estão em posição antiperiplanar. Isto pode levar à formação de apenas isômeros R ou S do alceno. Resumindo... Em Química Orgânica avançada aprendemos que, de fato, nenhuma reação química ocorre via somente um dos mecanismos vistos acima. No caso de uma substituição, por exemplo, existe sempre uma competição entre SN1 e SN2. Mas, no curso de graduação, aprendemos os mecanismos separadamente - assim teremos já esta "bagagem" quando chegarmos à pós-graduação. De qualquer forma, a tabela abaixo resume as afinidades mecanísticas correlacionadas com a substituição do carbono eletrofílico. Não perca: no desafio desta edição, há duas questões relacionadas com o conteúdo que acabamos de ver... por que você não tenta superar este desafio do QMCWEB? Será que você é capaz?! http://www.freelance-teacher.com/organic_chemistry_sn2_sn1_e2_e1.pdf Carbonilas Aminas Ácidos Graxos Amino Ácidos Carboidratos *******Alkanes are colourlessmethane to butane are colourless gases (propane and butane are easily condensed under pressure & are commonly sold as liquids) alkanes containing 5 carbons up to about 19 are colourless liquids (petrol & kerosene are mixtures of liquid alkanes, dye is added to the fluids for safety reasons) alkanes with more than about 20 carbon atoms are colourless, waxy solids (paraffin wax is a mixture of solid alkanes) *******Alkanes are less dense than water (alkanes will float on top of water)density increases with increasing molecular mass *******Simple alkanes have low melting and boiling points.Alkanes are non-polar so only weak intermolecular forces act between the alkane molecules (Van der Waal's Forces/London Forces/Dispersion Forces/Weak Intermolecular Forces) Melting and Boiling Points increase as the molecular mass increases *******Alkanes are insoluble in polar solvents like water *******Alkanes are relatively unreactive(they will combust: commonly used as fuels since large amounts of energy are released, the longer the chain, the more bonds are broken, the greater the energy released) (will undergo halogenation by substitution reaction in the presence of ultra-violet light) *******Alkanes with *flashpoints below room temperature (the components of petrol for example) should be stored in strong metal containers with narrow mouths & tightly sealed lids to prevent the vapour from escaping & to prevent a naked flame or spark from igniting the vapour/air mixture. *******''Flashpoint'': the minimum temperature at which the vapour pressure of a liquid is high enough for an explosive mixture to be formed with air. Safety precautions for handling & storing fuels are determined by the flashpoint. NMR espec IR espect UV Espectro Visível Espec_de_Massas Cromatografia Destilação Cristalização